Ginny's Secrets
by underscorr
Summary: INCOMPLETE. In Ginny's sixth year, she has a lot on her plate. So one of her professors makes a deal with her to get her grades up. A deal that could lead to Azkaban. Rated for language and sexual content. GWOC.
1. Chapter 1

"Ginny! Are you ready yet?"

Ginny sighed, annoyed, as her mother had asked her this only about a minute ago and would do so in a minute more. "Nearly, mum," she called through the door.

She turned back to the full length mirror she was standing before. She wore a cream coloured silk dress, easily the most expensive piece of clothing that she ever had. Her flaming red hair was curled and she wore a silver tiara. A simple silver necklace graced her neck. Her makeup was simple and flawless. Her nails were lovely. She looked beautiful.

Normally Ginny would have been happy to dress up like this. But today, she had two problems. One of them was that this meant her favourite brother, Bill, was getting married. This may not have been that awful if it was anyone other than _Phlegm. _Ginny still wished it was Tonks that would be walking down that isle. Not that she wasn't _happy_ for Lupin, but…

Then there was her other problem. Harry Potter. She knew for a fact that he was downstairs this moment, probably in those dress robes that bring out his eyes wonderfully, or in a muggle tuxedo that would make him look equally handsome. He had broken up with her not long ago. The first time any boy had broken up with her. Usually it was her doing the dumping.

He had a very good reason, of course. But she still had strong feelings for him, and she knew he felt the same. "What ever happened to 'love conquers all'?" she whispered.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, what on earth are you doing in there!"

Cursing under her breath, Ginny pick up her bouquet of red roses and stormed out the door. She almost knocked over her mother on the way out. "Sorry, mum," she sighed, trudging off down the stairs.

"Wait, Ginny, wait," called her mother. "Let me have a look."

She caught her on the second floor landing, spinning her around and beaming. "Oh, Ginny, you look beautiful!" she exclaimed, hugging her tight,

"Mum… can't… breathe!" choked Ginny desperately.

When she was released, she hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was Hermione, who she quickly embraced, Fleur, and Gabrielle Delacour. Gabrielle was quite a pleasant young girl of eleven who had arrived the previous day with her parents. Mrs Delacour was outside with the men and the other guests, showing them all where to sit and stand.

"Oh, Ginny, thank goodness you're here," whispered Hermione into her ear. "Stuck in a room with two Veelas? It's been awful!"

"Come on, Gabrielle's alright," Ginny whispered back. "Why aren't you outside with the others if it's so terrible?"

"Because I wanted to see you, of course! My God, you look gorgeous!"

The other two heard this last remark, as did Mrs Weasley who had just joined them, and they all agreed, marveling at Ginny. She managed to escape when Mr Delacour came in and announced it was time.

Hermione and Mrs Weasley quickly rushed outside to take their seats. Ginny grinned at Gabrielle, who smiled back sweetly, and they slowly made there way out the door, followed closely by Fleur and her father.

Someone had enchanted the organ to play by itself when the two bridesmaids stepped outside. Bill was standing out the front next to Charlie and a ministry official who had come to 'join Bill and Fleur in eternal matrimony'. Mr and Mrs Weasley were sitting at the front on Bill's side. Behind them were Fred and George. The latter was sitting with a young witch with short blonde hair who Ginny vaguely recognized as an assistant from their shop.

Behind these three were Ron, Hermione (who were holding hands!), and Harry. Ginny stopped noting who else was there (just some friends of Bill and Fleur, and some people from the Order) when she saw Harry. He looked at her as she walked passed, smiling weakly and offering a wave. Ginny waved back, her heart doing somersaults. _At least he's not ignoring me now_, she thought.

It was quite a boring ceremony. Ginny kept stealing glances of Harry, always discovering his eyes on her. They were sad, empty eyes, but they were on her. Desperately trying not to think of Harry, she let her mind wander to school next week. Harry wouldn't be there, he said he wouldn't. Neither would Ron or Hermione. Ginny was so hurt that he'd let _them_ go with him to God-knows-where, but he wanted _her_ out of his life.

She tried to avoid thinking of Harry. Her Hogwarts letter said that she'd be Quidditch captain! If Harry didn't end up returning, that is. Her thoughts and eyes strayed back to the forbidden topic.

After the wedding came the reception. "Food!" cried Ron, as he ran over to the buffet table and started stuffing his face. Hermione pulled him back and offered him a plate. He grudgingly accepted, then began to pile it up with gusto.

Hermione saw Ginny sitting by herself at the edge of the garden, and joined her. "All right, Ginny?" she greeted, beaming. She glanced back at Ron. "He's such a pig, isn't he?" she said, as if it was a most admirable quality.

Ginny laughed, watching him already going back for second. Then Harry joined him, and she turned away, looking instead at Tonks. This wasn't such a good idea either, and she and Lupin were getting quite intimate behind a shrub where no one but Ginny and could see.

"You're still taking it hard, aren't you?" asked Hermione, who hadn't noticed the show behind the shrub as she had her eyes on Ginny.

"Taking what hard?" asked Ginny, knowing full well what her friend was saying.

"He still loves you, you know," Hermione told her. "Maybe, after this thing with Voldemort, you might have another chance."

"No, that isn't going to happen," declared Ginny. "I'm not just some girl he can put on the shelf until he finds a convenient time to come back. No, I'm through with him. I am through with Harry Potter!"

Hermione smiled proudly at Ginny. "You know, I was surprised when Harry said you took it so well. Then when you sent me that letter explaining… well, explaining that you wanted to…"

"Wring out his neck and serve him for tea?" offered Ginny, grinning at the memory.

"Well, yes. But also that you loved him and that you'd do anything to get him back. I'm proud of you, Ginny. You're really going to put him behind you?"

Ginny nodded, and was surprised to see Professor McGonagall coming towards them. She hadn't said she was coming to the wedding. Ginny had assumed that she had too much work on. Come to think of it, she wasn't even at the ceremony.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Granger," she greeted. "You two know, of course, that Hogwarts will be open this next year due to an outcry of parents wanting their children to be educated."

"Yes, Professor," they replied.

"I am coming around to all students to see if they wish to attend or not. Mr Weasley and Mr Potter are not, of course, no one expected them to. Miss Weasley, your mother says you have permission. Will you come back?"

Ginny didn't need to think twice. "Of course I am, Professor."

"And you, Miss Granger? Your parents say it is your choice."

Hermione hesitated, obviously torn between loyalties to her friends and wish to pass her NEWTS. "I'm going to regret this, but… I need to do something else. I can't come back."

Professor McGonagall looked surprised. She apparently had thought studies were the most important thing to Hermione. "Very well, Miss Granger," she sighed. "You might like to know, however, the position of Head Girl would have been yours, if you had chosen to attend. I believe the next most deserving candidate would be Miss Patil, in Ravenclaw.

Hermione looked devastated at this news. Ginny put her arm around her as McGonagall walked briskly back to Mr and Mrs Weasley. "Oh, Ginny," Hermione sobbed. "Head Girl! What am I doing?"

"You're helping save the world," Ginny pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm severely neglecting my academic obligations."

Ginny had to laugh at this. "Hermione. You are going to be known as one of them people who rid the world of an evil dark wizard. Anyone will give you a job. Don't worry."

Seeming reassured, Hermione looked around the garden at the party. So did Ginny. Her eyes passed over Harry, and though she did feel a small twinge, her heart stayed where it belonged.

"So," she said, turning back to Hermione. "What is going on between you and my brother?"


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in her life, Ginny was making the journey to Kings Cross alone.

Her father was busy working. Mrs Weasley had plans with Fleur, who seemed to be her new best friends. Ron was off somewhere on a quest to save the world or some nonsense like that. Her other brothers were working as well. No one in the Order cared enough to take her.

Now Ginny was lost in the midst of Muggle London with a huge trunk and a broomstick. She traveled by Floo Powder to Diagon Alley, and then walked the way she had been told by her father (who wasn't a very reliable source). Clueless of which way to go, she kept wandering aimlessly until she spun quickly on the spot and saw someone who she'd never been happier to see, even when they were dating.

"Dean!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight. "Thank Merlin!"

"Hullo, Ginny," he replied, grinning at this show of affection he missed so much. "What's all this, then? Lost your family?"

"No, I've come alone and I have no idea where to go!" Ginny laughed. "Could you point me in the direction of Kings Cross Station?"

"I can do better, Ginny. We both go to the same school, remember?"

"Oh, right." Ginny giggled. "You're coming back, then?"

"Of course he is!" A tall black woman emerged from a nearby shop. She was carrying a colourful handbag and a baby on her hip. A number of children aged between 5 and 16 followed.

"This must be Ginny," she said kindly, looking down at the small girl with delight. "Dean told us so much about you!"

"Oh," said Ginny, unsure. "Hello."

"It's so sad that you're not dating anymore. He adored you. Probably still does, if you want to give it another go."

"Mum!" exclaimed Dean, blushing as he glanced over at an equally red Ginny.

"_He _adored her, mum?" chimed in a girl around Ginny's age, but much taller, who took the baby off her mother and proceeded to bottle feed it. "So did most of the boys at the school, from what Deanie's told me."

Ginny stopped feeling uncomfortable and burst out with a snort of laughter. "Deanie?" she questioned an embarrassed looking Dean.

"We should go," he murmured. "It's half past ten." He turned to his mother. "Ginny and I can go alone, mum. You don't need to bring all the kids."

His mother smiled. "I don't see why not."

With that, he grabbed Ginny by the wrist, and waving goodbye to his mother, he took of down the crowded street. Ginny shouted a farewell to Dean's family, but she wasn't sure if they heard her.

After a few minutes, Dean slowed to a walk. "So, you've met my family."

"They seem nice," replied Ginny.

"They are," agreed Dean. "But they're a bit over the top sometimes, you know? Overbearing?"

"My family's just the same," Ginny said, remembering the time Fred and George had confronted her about the very boy she was walking with now.

"Was the baby your mum's or your sister's?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Oh, he's Debby's," said Dean. "Mum's got enough already without a baby to deal with. Deb was just joining us for some Sunday shopping."

"You never mentioned you were an uncle." Ginny poked him playfully.

"It never came up," replied Dean, shifting uncomfortably.

"Yes it did! You told me heaps about your family, your brother's and sister's, _especially_ Debby. Mentioning she had a child just, oh, slipped your mind."

"I didn't… want you thinking my sister was a whore. She's not. Her boyfriend, she's been with him since they were about eleven. They are in love. He's the only one she's ever kissed, let alone…"

"I don't think she's a whore! That would make me a bit hypocritical, wouldn't it? Or have you forgotten?"

"Forgotten? No way! I'll _never_ forget it."

"Didn't think so."

By now they'd reached Kings Cross, walked casually through the ticket box, and were just about to load their trunks onto the train when…

"Ginny Weasley got dumped by Potter and now she's back with Dean Thomas!"

Ginny froze, recognizing that screech. It was Romilda Vane, the school gossip who seemed to have it in for Ginny ever since she dated Harry. They had a bit of a catfight about it in June, Romilda accusing her of stealing her man and Ginny telling her Harry didn't even know she existed. Neither of which was true.

"Romilda, I am _not_ going out with Dean!" Ginny yelled back, pulling Dean into the compartment in a way that suggested what she said was a complete lie. He didn't mind, though, and Ginny didn't notice, still fuming. Romilda Vane was the only person who could really get under her skin.

"Honestly," she huffed, sitting down hard on a seat by the window. Dean, knowing her well enough to not say a word until she cooled off, sat down opposite her.

Soon the two were joined by Seamus Finnegan, who sat next to Dean and started talking animatedly about Quidditch. Padma and Parvati Patil joined them, sitting by Seamus, and they were followed by Ginny's friend Stephanie Fawcett, who sat beside her, hugged her, and said hello but not much else. She was always shy around Ginny's older friends.

Well, most of them. She was fine with Anthony Goldstein, and he was more than fine with her. It was no secret within the group that they fancied each other. When he entered with Terry Boot and Michael Corner, and sat down next to her, Ginny saw a small smile form on her friend's usually expressionless face.

Stephanie was a beautiful girl, whose punk/goth look suited her nicely. But she'd be even prettier if she smiled more. Ginny saw her smile often, but she rarely did so around others. Stephanie was even smaller than Ginny, which was a feat, as Ginny was quite a dainty girl.

The prefects, Padma, Anthony, and Stephanie, had to leave straight away. Padma especially, as she was Head Girl. As soon as they left, the chat began about Stephanie and Anthony.

"When will he ask her?" pondered Parvati. "I mean, it's so obvious to all of us, why can't they see it?"

"I _told_ Steph about a hundred times," said Ginny. "She won't believe me. She doesn't think anyone would ever fancy her."

"What's not to fancy?" asked Seamus.

"Other than the fact that she barely ever talks, I don't know," said Terry.

"She's pretty," offered Parvati.

"She's more than pretty, Par," Seamus told her. "She's _gorgeous_. Isn't she, Dean"

Dean, who had been staring discreetly at Ginny this whole time, replied, "She sure is, mate." Ginny raised her eyebrows, picking up on the fact that the comment was directed at her, not Stephanie. Which everyone else seemed to miss.

The conversation turned once again to Quidditch. Ginny was proud to announce that she had been named captain of the Gryffindor team. A cheer arose from her friends as she kept modest and humble about it, thanking them and blushing. She stood up on her chair after much pressure from her friends, but she quickly sat down when she realised that all the boys were looking up her skirt.

"Perverts," she snapped, glaring at them.

"So who's going to be on the team this year, Gin?" asked Dean.

"Oh, so subtle, Dean," teased Parvati.

"Yes, Dean, you'll probably be on the team," Ginny told him. "You too, Seamus," she added, seeing Seamus' face at full attention. "Unless I find better chasers than you too. You still have to try out. I don't need new Beaters, but as well as Chasers, I need a Keeper and a Seeker."

"Ginnyareyoustillgoingwithharry?" asked Dean in one breath.

"What?" asked Ginny, unable to decipher his speedy words.

"Are you still dating Harry Potter?" Dean asked, looking out the window.

"No… Why?" Ginny questioned suspiciously.

"Just wondering," he said, trying to hide his glee. "I need to go to the bathroom."

He ran out of the compartment and down to the front of the train. Their prefect friends (and the Head Girl, of course), bumped into him on the way back to their seats.

"I'm glad that's over," sighed Anthony. "_And_ I don't have to patrol the train until after lunch!"

"Anthony!" exclaimed Padma, looking hurt. "t was me talking half the time, is that really so bad?"

"Er…" Anthony looked lost. "I… um… you have nice hair today, Padma."

This seemed to make up for the previous blunder, and they all proceeded to talk happily until Dean came back. Then Ginny and Stephanie took off to 'powder their noses'.

"He likes you, Steph," insisted Ginny. "You like him too. Ask him out."

"What?" cried Stephanie. "_Me_ ask _him_? No way!"

"Fine, just keep waiting for him forever."

The two girls entered the bathroom. It was far too large to be allowed, not that anyone was complaining. The boys bathroom, or so she'd heard, was a more realistic size. But, of course, girls needed more room.

Ginny was dismayed to see Romilda Vane there, surrounded by her little puppet gang. They hadn't noticed Stephanie or Ginny, the latter who quickly dashed into a stall to eavesdrop. Stephanie stood off the side of the room, trying to be unnoticed.

"Oh, yes, Harry wanted me all right," bragged Romilda loudly. "He said those exact words: 'I want you, Mildy. I want you.' Yes, he called me Mildy, how sweet. He told me he was just using that Weasley girl. She barely even knew her name. 'Jenny,' he called her usually. I didn't bother correcting him."

Her cohorts laughed as if this was the funniest thing in the world. Ginny realised her fists were clenched so tight that her nails were digging into her skin. She opened her hands and saw blood. Silently cursing Romilda, she wiped her hands on her handkerchief and kept listening.

"Oh, Romilda, what did you do with him?" asked a fifth year girl whose name Ginny had forgotten, if she'd ever know it at all.

"Sandy, I had him screaming my name all night," Romilda replied. "I can almost still taste him."

"What part of him?" asked another girl. "His tongue?"

"Rebecca, you're so naïve," said Romilda. "Much lower than that!"

The girls let out an 'ooooohhh' in unison. Ginny'd had enough. She wouldn't let these lies get out. She pushed open the stall door, pulled out her wand, and performed her infamous bat-bogey hex on the bitch.

Romilda screamed, whacking at her face in hysteria. Her friends ran around, unsure of what to do, wondering whether the bogeys would start attacking them next.

"Don't tell lies about my friend!" shouted Ginny, already on her way out the door, grabbing an awed Stephanie's hand.

"I'll get you yet, Ginny Weasley!" screeched Romilda.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, Ginny," said Stephanie. "Was all that about her and Harry true?"

"No!" exclaimed Ginny. "Harry would never touch trash like her with a ten foot broomstick!"

"I didn't think so," replied Stephanie. "I mean, when I saw…"

Stephanie broke off, and Ginny looked up to see what made her so speechless. Of course, it was Anthony. He was standing half in, half out of the compartment, and everyone in there was looking at them. He'd changed into his robes, the black contrasting wonderfully with his blonde hair. Stephanie smiled at him, and he grinned back.

"Where've you two been, then?" he asked. "You said you'd only be gone for a minute. We missed you."

He said most of this while looking at both of them, but when he said the last three words he stared directly into Stephanie's eyes. This seemed to give her the courage to speak in front of everyone.

"Oh, Romilda was being a right cow and Ginny had to hex her," she said casually, as if that sort of thing happened all the time. Which it did, but Stephanie never said anything so boldly. Anthony smiled more widely at her, and ushered them both into the compartment.

Conversation started up again, but beside her, Stephanie and Anthony were having one of their own. This was strange, because when Stephanie talked to someone, Ginny was always there joining in. But they were having quite a natural conversation by themselves, so Ginny talked to Dean and Padma.

"Congratulations again, Padma," said Ginny, referring to her new status as Head Girl.

"All it really proves is how much of a two shoes I am," she replied, waving it off.

"No way! Bill was Head Boy, he's definitely not a conformist. So was Harry's dad, and from what I've heard…"

"Okay, okay, you've made your point."

"Do you think they'll be making new prefects this year, since Harry, Hermione, and Malfoy have left?" asked Dean.

"Maybe," replied Ginny. "A few people in my year have left too, I don't understand. Why would parents think the best way to protect their children is to keep them from learning what they need to protect themselves?"

"I'm surprised Seamus' mother didn't keep him," noted Padma, looking over at him. He was lying on the floor, shooting up sparks with his wand, looking bored. He looked over when he heard this.

"She tried," he told her. "Remember last year, she tried to make me come home, but I wanted to stay for Dumbledore's funeral? It was like that, but worse. It was my da who showed her reason."

"Isn't your dad a Muggle?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, which means he doesn't much understand what's going on. He's good like that."

Ginny, Dean and Padma laughed. It was beginning to get dark now. They would be at the school soon. Realising this, everyone who hadn't changed into robes did so. Ginny started playing with Arnold, her pet Pygmy Puff, trying to ignore the fact that Dean's eyes kept straying over to her.

They finally reached Hogsmeade Station. Ginny took a carriage with Stephanie, Anthony, Michael, and Terry. She saw Luna Lovegood standing alone, and called her in. This caused protest among her friends, but they quickly shut their mouth when they saw the look on Ginny face. They knew not to cross her when it came to her Gryffindor loyalty.

"Hi, Luna!" Ginny greeted her brightly, helping her into the carriage. "Good summer?"

"Oh, it was alright, Ginevra," she replied, causing Ginny to cringe at the use of her full name. "Daddy and I didn't find any Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, but it was fun looking."

She sat down between Ginny and Terry. Anthony sat across from her, with Stephanie on one side and Michael on the other. The three boys quickly turned the conversation away from this.

"My sister is starting this year," announced Terry proudly. They'd all heard him go on about his little sister Cassie.

"So is my brother," said Stephanie quietly. Only Ginny even knew her brother Tony existed, so this caused the boys to say things that varied on the line "I never knew you had a brother."

"Tony," she explained. "He's eleven and a little monster."

"Aren't they all," mused Terry.

"So, Ginny," began Michael. "You've been going from boy to boy quite quickly over these last few years."

"Do you have a point, Michael," asked Ginny coolly.

"Who's your next victim?"

Everyone laughed, except Luna, who just gazed at Michael dreamily.

"Victim," repeated Ginny. "Is that what you were? Was it really that bad?"

"The heartbreak was," he replied, half joking.

"Well you seemed to get over me and under Cho pretty quick," snapped Ginny.

"I'm always on top, Gin, you know that," Dean replied.

"That's not how I remember it, babe," said Ginny.

"Oh, I beg to differ. What about all that time you spent on your knees? I was higher than you at least."

"In stature, maybe. But you were on you knees first, begging me to do it. Begging."

"You were very good," Michael told her.

"Why, thank you," Ginny replied.

"Yes, very good," he continued. "But I often wondered where you learnt those little tricks."

"Okay, this has gone on long enough," Anthony broke in. "We don't want to know!"

"Speak for yourself, mate," said Terry. "Please continue."

"Well, we have to go now anyway," said Stephanie, as the carriage had stopped.

Ginny exited last, and looked back at the horseless carriages and noted with a shiver that they weren't exactly horseless. She noticed Luna looking at them too, and remembered that she could see them.

"What do they look like?" she asked her.

"The thestrals?" replied Luna. "Huge winged horses with white shining eyes, dragonish faces and necks, and skeletal black bodies. They sound ugly, but they're really not."

She turned and walked up the castle steps and through the open doors. Ginny followed, catching up to Stephanie, Terry, Michael and Anthony. When they reached the great hall, the boys stopped at the Ravenclaw table while the girls continued to the Gryffindor table to join Dean, Seamus and Parvati.

The Great Hall was considerably emptier this year. Looking down the table, Ginny saw only four Gryffindors in her year, four in the year above, and about the same, give or take, in the other years. The other tables were just as sparse.

Ginny looked up at the staff table. Professor McGonagall had taken Dumbledore's old seat. There were five new teachers, and two of the old teachers were missing, not counting Hagrid, who was off with the first years. Snape wasn't there, of course. Neither was Sprout, or Sinistra. One of the extras must have been replacing McGonagall, and the other was either the Divination teacher or the History of Magic teacher, as Trelawny, Firenze, and Binns never came to the great hall anyway. One of the new teachers was a young man, couldn't have been over 25. He was very handsome, and Ginny saw that she wasn't the only girl in the room who has noticed.

When everyone was seated, the doors opened and a small group of eleven year olds walked around the tables to face the school. Professor Flitwick place the sorting hat on its stool and proceeded to read out the names.

"Boot, Cassandra."

Ginny clapped as Terry's sister was sorted into Ravenclaw, but lost interest quickly and gazed around as dreamily as Luna would until Stephanie poked her in the ribs.

"My brother just got sorted into Slytherin," she whispered, looking relieved that she didn't have to constantly put up with him in the common room.

"He must be bad, then," replied Ginny, giggling.

There was only fifteen first years, four in Gryffindor, so the school got their dinner very quickly. There was a flurry of movement as everyone reached out to get their food, but Ginny joined quite reculantly, and piled very little onto her plate.

"What's up, Gin?" asked Stephanie, noticing her friend was eating very sparingly.

"Oh, nothing," Ginny replied. Seeing that Stephanie could see right through her, she added, "I'll tell you later."

After dessert, McGonagall stood up. There was silence as she began to speak.

"Welcome students," she said. "Those of you who opted to return, that it. It may interest you to know that we currently have only 115 students enrolled at Hogwarts, whereas two year ago we had almost 300. However, to correspond with Albus Dumbledore's wishes, this school shall stay open even if only one student wishes to remain.

"With these small numbers of students, most classes shall have to be merged. That is to say, two years will be in the same class. This will be explained in more detail when you receive your timetables.

"We have a number of new staff this year, as a number of our staff has left. The new transfiguration teacher will be Professor Donella."

A strict-looking dark haired witch nodded at the applauding crowd. She was in her thirties, Ginny thought.

"The new Herbology teacher is Professor Samar."

A much pleasanter looking woman with a less than modest waistline smiled broadly and waved.

"The new History of magic teacher will be Professor Wilter."

A bespectacled man tipped his hat to the school.

"The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Professor Daren."

The young, hot wizard smiled and lifted his hand in greeting. Ginny saw Romilda Vane and friends swoon at his smile.

"And finally, the new Astronomy teacher is Professor Fordren."

This last witch stood up and curtsied. A few wolf whistles from the older boys in the crowd said that she was quite attractive. She was probably the same age as Professor Daren.

"Stop that." McGonagall called for silence. "As last year, Aurors will be guarding the entrances to the school. They will also be flying around the perimeter for extra precaution. Now I'm sure you all want to go to your beds, so you can be well rested for your classes tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately, Ginny wasn't as well rested as she would have hoped the next day. Thankfully, her first class was a spare, and she bragged to a rushing Stephanie who was trying to eat breakfast as fast as she could while getting ready to go speeding off to Arithmancy.

"Lucky bitch," said Stephanie, adjusting her pentagram necklace and fixing her black and purple hair using the back of a spoon as a mirror.

"Sure am," Ginny replied, handing her a compact pocket mirror. "That's what you get for choosing a subject like Arithmancy."

"True, that," Stephanie agreed, now expertly applying eyeliner.

"We have Defense just before break," said Ginny.

"Yeah, we finally get to meet that hot new Professor." Stephanie shoved her things into her already full bag and stood up. "See you, Gin," she said, hugging her then taking off.

A few seconds later, Anthony appeared in Stephanie's vacant seat. "Hey Ginny," he said.

"Hey, Anto," greeted Ginny. "You're not meant to be sitting here."

"I know, I know," he waved it off. "Look, I fancy Steph."

"That's no secret. She fancies you, too."

"Really?" Anthony looked surprised. "Well, anyway, I want to... you know… but I don't know how to ask her…"

"There's a Hogsmeade trip weekend after next. Ask her to that."

"But how? What do I say?"

"Say 'Hello, Steph. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me weekend after next?'"

"Is that all?" Anthony looked skeptical.

"That's all."

"Thanks, Gin, you're the best!"

He hugged her with one arm then dashed off. He probably had Astronomy now or something. Ginny pushed away her fruit salad she barely touched and headed towards Gryffindor Tower.

On the fifth floor she passed a very confused looking Professor Daren. Her heart skipped a beat as he looked over at her and called out.

"Excuse me, miss! Could you give me a hand."

She walked over to him. "What can I do for you, Professor Daren?"

"I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of my classroom?" He looked embarrassed. He was sexy when he was embarrassed.

"Sure." Ginny tried not to laugh. "It's on the second floor, third door to the right of the statue of Yardley Platt, in the west corridor."

Seeing him still looking unsure, she added," I have a spare now. I could show you if you like?"

"Thank you, Miss… er…"

"Ginny Weasley."

"Thank you, Ginny Weasley."

"Anytime. Unless I have a class to go to, of course."

"Of course," Professor Daren laughed, and he followed her as she set off back the way she came.

"Why didn't anyone show you where your classroom was, sir?" asked Ginny.

"They did give me instructions," he admitted. "But they were even vaguer than yours."

"In my first year," Ginny replied," I asked my older brother where the Potions classroom was, and he said, 'The dungeons'. That's all he said, somewhere in the labyrinth of corridors and secret passages. I was late for Professor Snape's class, that's horrifying for a first year!"

"Snape, wasn't he that Death E…" He stopped, unsure of whether he was supposed to be speaking of this to a student.

"Professor Daren, I was part of the group at the end of last year who fought those Death Eaters when Snape got away. Besides, everyone knows about everything here. It's Hogwarts. Though the stories do tend to get a little mixed up, so you're better of just saying it like it is."

"You fought the Death Eaters?" He sounded amazed.

"Yes, I did," replied Ginny. "Also, sir, I have Defense next. Are you going to be able to teach me anything?"

"Well, that's the advanced class for sixth years," he said. "It's mostly seventh years, you see. So, hopefully, yes."

"I hope so too," Ginny admitted. "See, I'm fine with the practical, but not so with theory. The theory behind magic just makes my head spin. I can memorize facts easily, anyone can wave a wand, but thinking is hard."

"I know what you mean," agreed Professor Daren. "Don't worry, I've been told I'm a good teacher."

They reached the classroom. Ginny said a quick goodbye and hurried off to get her books. She didn't notice Professor Daren staring at her lustily as she went.

She met Stephanie when she returned to the Defense classroom. She was there with Anthony, and she was smiling, which was a great sign. She greeted Ginny with a huge hug.

"He asked me to Hogsmeade!" she whispered excitedly.

Ginny turned to Anthony. "Finally!" she said, throwing her hands in the air. "It's about bloody time!"

"I believe swearing is against school rules, Ginny."

Professor Daren was casually leaning against the doorframe with an amused expression on his face. Ginny was unsure whether he was reprimanding her or not. He let the class inside. Anthony and Stephanie sat down in the second row to the front. Ginny sat by Stephanie and Terry sat by Anthony. Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Padma sat behind them.

"Hello, students," said Professor Daren. He introduced himself. "That's D-A-R-E-N. Dah-RENN. As you all know, this is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Can anybody tell me what this means?"

Confused, several people put up their hands.

"You, there." He was pointing at Padma. "What's your name and what's your answer."

"Padma Patil, sir," she said. "The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, and indestructible."

"You just quoted what Snape said last year," accused Parvati.

"Did not!" exclaimed Padma, looking guilty.

"Patil…" Professor Daren mused. "One of you two is Head Girl. It's either you, Padma, because of your obvious dedication to schoolwork, or you, Padma's sister, because of your obvious desire to stick to the rules."

"Me, sir," said Padma.

"Ah. Well, while that is a good description of the Darks Arts, it was quoted word for word by your Professor Snape from Magick Moste Evile. I, on the other hand, am original in my speech. I might get a bit lost sometimes, but I don't copy. Not reprimanding you at all, Padma, it was very clever."

"Thank you, sir." Padma looked shocked.

"Well, today's lesson is on Petrification…"

It was quite a difficult lesson. Ginny could explain what Petrification was, but not how it worked, which frustrated her. Also, she had difficulty concentrating as she had barely eaten in weeks. Professor Daren noticed something was up. He asked her to stay for a minute after class after he'd assigned a truckload of homework.

"Go on," she said to her friends. "I'll catch up to you."

She approached the teacher's desk. Professor Daren was standing behind it, shuffling some pieces of parchment. He put them down and smiled at her. It was another one of those smiles that girls like Romilda Vane would swoon at. Ginny herself felt slightly weak at the knees. He was so handsome.

"Ginny, I must say I'm impressed," he told her. "You knew more about Petrification than any of the seventh years. But, as you warned, the theory, the mechanics if you will, do seem to throw you a bit."

"A lot," Ginny corrected. She felt a little light headed and needed to sit down.

"Ginny, have you eaten today?" asked Professor Daren, suddenly concerned for her health.

"I had a fruit salad at breakfast," she said, panting slightly. He conjured her a glass of water.

"How much did you eat of it?" he asked as she drank the water.

"All of it… Alright, barely any of it. A piece of apple."

"You need to eat something. You're very thin."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Because that means I'm almost on par with Fleur!"

Ginny was surprised to see tears filling her eyes. "She's so beautiful, she's so smart, and here I am, can't even grasp how a simple switching spell works!"

"Ginny, listen to me," Professor Daren ordered. "You are beautiful. You are very clever. You are just as good as this 'Fleur' character. Who is she, a classmate?"

Ginny shook her head. "My brother's new wife," she said, wiping her eyes. She stood up.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said. "I don't know what's wrong. Thank you for the water."

"I try to be here for all my students, Ginny," he replied kindly. "It's okay. Sit down, I'm not finished yet."

She sat down, shaking slightly.

"I just waned to say, if you ever need any help with your school work, not just Defense, feel free to ask me. I have very little life, I'll usually be here or in my office. If not, well… I'm sure you'll find me."

"Thank you, sir."

"About the homework… It's fact-based, about what the spell does, and the history of it. You'll do fine, but if you have any trouble, come see me.

"Alright, sir."

"Now you go join your friends."

Ginny left feeling a lot better. She headed downstairs to the courtyard where her friends were. They questioned her about her what they spoke about for so long, but she just said it was about the night Dumbledore died. They bought her story. Ginny didn't know why she didn't want anyone to know what she and Daren really talked about.


End file.
